The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is provided with an image capture device and to a computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with an image capture device such as a camera or the like. For example, a sewing machine is known that uses an image capture device to capture an image of an area around a needle drop point and displays the captured image on an image display device. By looking at the image that is displayed on the image display device, a user can easily check the needle drop point and the state of the sewing without bringing user's face close to the area around the needle drop point.